Beer Hat Fiasco
by vVv-Sapere Aude-vVv
Summary: What could have happened during the bathroom scene. From Pain in my Heart.


Brennan stormed into Booth's house

Brennan stormed into Booth's house. Blaring music was coming from his bathroom, she stormed in ranting. Booth quickly dropped the straw to his bear hat, shocked to see her while he had been enjoying a nice bath. "Why didn't you tell me that you weren't dead?" she demanded an answer.

"I was told that they were supposed to inform you Bones! It's not my fault they didn't, I put you on the list!" the cigar was burning in one hand.

"Why are do you have beer on your head? And you're smoking a cigar? That doesn't seem very healthy," Bones said finally taking stock of his appearance.

"It solves the issue with keeping the beer cold while you're enjoying a bath. How'd you break into my house?"

"Well that fake rock by your door wasn't really fooling anybody. And stop avoiding my question. We have been partners for three years, you should have told me personally"

Booth jumped up, standing in front of her fully nude but not particularly caring at this moment. "I would have been breaking a law!"

"You've broken the law for me before, I don't see why you wouldn't do it again," she said, "you said you would never betray me and you did." She started to storm out of the room but Booth was quick on her tail. She made it to his bedroom door before he spun her around and pushed her up against the wall. He was getting the carpet all wet since he hadn't dried off, but he couldn't care less.

"I didn't mean to hurt you, Bones. Your right I should have told you. I'm sorry," he stroked her check with his thumb to get her to look in her eyes. "I thought that they had told you, I thought that was why you weren't crying."

"Crying? Why would I cry? It's an irrational thing to do, I'm sorry if your alpha male ego wanted me to stop living just because you died but to tell you the truth it didn't stop me. Mourning is a waste of time; there were bones to identify," Bones said staring him directly in the eye, she would not be the one to step down.

He backed away from her and sat down on the bed...still naked. "Come on Bones, you weren't even a little upset that I died. You wouldn't have missed me?"

"There is no logical reason for missing someone. It does not change the fact that they are gone. It would have been a waste of time, which would not help…"

"Bullshit," Booth said cutting her off. He stood up again, the look in his eyes threatening her to deny it.

"What did you say?"

"I said bullshit. Listen I know this is your way of dealing. You rationalize and compartmentalize, but give me some credit. I have known you for three years, I know when your lying, the thing I don't understand is why," he said, now officially invading her space mentally and physically. He was taking a risk pushing her like this, he knew she could just close off but he tried to sooth her as he extracted the truth. He placed both hands on her face and brushed her hair away from her eyes so she had nothing to hide behind. "So why?"

"I don't know what your implying, but I am most definitely not lying. There is no psychology behind this. So stop pushing!"

"You're wrong, this time it is all psychology. When you heard I died it tore you up inside and your walls went right back up. You want to know how I know that? Because if I had been in your situation, that's how I would have reacted. If it had been you that had been shot…" he paused and placed his forehead against hers, "I don't know what I would have done…but it wouldn't have been pretty." Tears formed in his eyes as he pictured what his life would be like without her. They were now pressed tightly together; Booth was trying to offer her comfort in their strange embrace.

Suddenly the anger she had been keeping inside of her exploded. "You could have died for me. Why would you do that?" she screamed at him pushing on his chest. "You have a child!" She screamed at him shoving him again this time the back of his knees ran into his bed and he fell onto it. "That bullet was aimed for me!" She grabbed onto his shoulders and he winced, his wound still sore. "You let your stupid alpha male tendencies take over in some strange sacrifice," she said her voice cracking with emotion, yet she would never admit that.

"And I would do it again. I would step in front of that bullet a thousand times. I cannot just let you die if I know there is something I can do to prevent it, even if it means I die instead. That's how a partnership works. We protect each other."

"It didn't feel like you were protecting me. What you did hurt far more than any bullet," a tear finally rolled down her cheek. The first tear she had shed after that fateful night at the club.

Booth grabbed her and twisted her underneath him so she had no choice but to listen to him. "I'm sorry, Bones…I'm so sorry…" Tears rolled down his cheeks and onto hers. He was desperate to comfort her; he leaned down and kissed her without thinking. The second his lips touched hers a shiver ran through his whole body. Shocked, he quickly retracted about to apologize when Bones' hand grabbed onto the back of his head and forced him back to her lips. Soon their tongues were dueling each other in a passionate fight for the upper hand. They could not be close enough; his hands were fisted through her hair. Booth rolled further onto her and nudged his knee between her legs encouraging her to spread them which she immediately did. Once he was situated between her legs he could feel her warmth even through her jeans. He moaned and pressed himself against her more forcefully, which she responded to by wrapping her legs around his waist and pressing her heels into his firm buttocks to force him even closer. Bones sucked on his tongue causing more blood to rush to his lower extremities making him even harder. She started to remove her own shirt but he grabbed her hands and held them above her head and kissed her again has he grinded himself against her. Always the feisty one, she was not happy being held down and quickly hooked her leg around his knee and bucked her hips. Before he knew it he was on his back with Bones straddling his hips smiling in success. She rolled her hips over his again, and he nearly came from the sight of her above him staring at him with desire in her eyes. "Holy shit!" he cussed and immediately started working on her cloths in a frenzy. He felt a desperation he had not ever felt before. Her top was the first to go, revealing a bare breasted Bones, she wasn't wearing a bra underneath. He grabbed her breasts possessively, pinching her nipples between his fingers. She let out the sexiest moan he had ever heard. He quickly flipped her back over and ripped her jeans off her body, along with her underwear. He paused and backed up to look at her. "Bones…you're fucking hot!"

She let out a laugh from deep within, and then pulled him back down to her. As he settled between her legs, the feeling of her naked body overwhelmed him. He paused his hard member pressing against her dripping entrance realizing for the first time what they were about to do. "Bones this is me. Booth your partner. Are you sure?"

"Why are you reminding me who you are? I don't think you have enough blood pumping to your head," Bones said with a confused look on her face.

Exasperated, but smiling at her familiar antics he leaned down to rub his lips against hers, reveling in their friction. She reached down and grabbed his butt and pushed him into her at the same time as thrusting her hips forward. Booth gasped and froze, overwhelmed by the feeling of her surrounding him, fitting him like a glove. He didn't know how he was going to make it last long enough not to be embarrassed. But by the way she was squirming underneath him, she seemed to be on the same page. He pulled himself all the way out of her than thrusted himself back in firmly all the way to the base. She moaned her hands grasping at his shoulders urging him on. He repeated this, but harder this time and meet his thrust with one of her own. From then on they were a frenzy of movement, unable to control themselves. They had been resisting this for so long that it felt like an explosion, every single one of their cells was rejoicing in pleasure. Booth reached down and pressed her clitoris firmly with his thumb, impressively holding himself up with one arm. Seconds later her muscles were spasming around him, unable to hold back any longer he thrust himself into her one last time before he exploded and collapsed on top of her, their sweat causing their bodies to smack as he landed. They both panted and he could still feel her muscles flutter around his softening penis. "Holy shit," Booth repeated, panting.

"Yeah," Bones agreed.

"We should have done that much earlier."

"I know right?"


End file.
